This invention relates to a device including a semiconductor chip, at least one conductor line and at least one external contact element. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing such a device.
Wafer level packaging is gaining interest throughout the semiconductor industry. Conductor lines are used to provide redistribution layers in the wafer level packages. So far the routing density in the wafer level packages is limited by technologies reasons, but the designers are steadily pushing towards tighter and tighter design rules.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.